


Riding In

by storywriter17



Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: Johnny riding into McCall's Crossing as witnessed by Lucky Morgan.





	Riding In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lancer Writer’s POV Challenge, October 2015. Thank you to Terri for a beta at short notice. (20151)

Shit. Is that who I think it is? I heard he was dead. Lucky lay the sack of flour down on the back of the buckboard, eyes following the stranger who had just ridden past. 

Other eyes were staring too—and not because of the sweet little palomino the man rode either. Even the women knew no cowboy wore his gun like that. Shoot, just the way he sat in his saddle was enough to make hairs stand up on the back of Lucky’s neck. But Lucky knew things the townsfolk didn’t...he hadn’t thought Marvin would go that far…Jenks wouldn’t like this news, no sirree.

But is it him? Lucky stepped away from the wagon for a better look as the man dismounted and tied his horse to the rail, casually slipping his rifle from its scabbard. 

He paused on the hotel steps. 

Lucky gulped. 

The stranger turned and looked straight at him.

Shit. What’s Johnny Madrid doing in McCall’s Crossing?

***********************

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This vignette links to The Kid, Series 2, Episode 3.


End file.
